Tasuki In Love
by Yukishiro Tomoe-chan
Summary: I deleted the older version of this fantastic story. It's rated for later chapters and scenes. Will Tasuki survive the dangers to finally admit he loves someone, will he live to see her again? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _All Fushigi Yuugi characters, names, and settings do not belong to me, they belong to the original creator whom I have forgotten the name of. Haha. OH! It's Yuu Watase... right? Anyway, this is the only disclaimer you will see throughout the whole story, because I am lazy and don't want to type the same thing over and over and over again for twenty chapters. So, BE HAPPY!_

**Tomoe-Chan:** Hey there. It's my new version of Tasuki In Love? I hope you all like it since it's better and more of a story that just a bunch of talking. I'm pretty proud of this, and I honestly think you all will like it better than the first version. I have to thank my roleplaying that got me to do such good story-form writing.

I honestly love this version, and am already nearly finished with chapter two. I actually have a story line typed up, so I know what I'm going to be doing for each chapter. Though I must warn you, my fight scene skills aren't great, so it may seem like the one I want to win is a god and can't be harmed and such. Though I will try and not do that.

As a warning, there will be 20 chapters, and chapter 10 will have a fight, as will chapters 12 through 19... The fights are still in progress and I haven't decided who will win and who will loose. I'm still thinking of people for the Suzaku Seven to go up against. Though I can assure you Tasuki will be the last to battle and he will be fighting the head evil man.

And don't be surprised by character name changes. I didn't like the plainness of the original names, so I'm changing them. Emi is now Karin, and Rajah is now Craven. You'll see Craven in Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy the old story made new!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Conan empire, and Emporer Hotohori was busily dealing with his daily duties. The Suzaku Seven had recently returned from visiting their respective homes, and the day was slow and lazy. Tasuki was laying around near the garden of the palace, a plate of food and jug of alcohol nearby. While Tamahome, and Miaka strolled through the garden on this wonderful afternoon. Chichiri and Chiriko were, as per usual, in the library, reading, and all else. Nuriko was in the harem, visiting the women he had once lived with for the longest time. Of course at first they were all surprised to find out he was really a man, but they learned to love that fact. Mitsukake was the only one not lazing around the palace, as he was in the city of Conan using his healing abilities to help the sick and injured.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a comotion near the front gates of the palace. The gaurds could be heard yelling, and a shrill shreik in reply. The group was startled, and wondered what was going on. So, they all, taking seperate routes of course, found their way to the main room where Hotohori took care of business. They all stood around the edges of the room as a young girl, dressed in unusual clothes, was dragged into the room by the gaurds. She had jet black hair, that fell in thick, straight locks around her face. It was long, and the ends of it were a firey red. Her eyes blazed with anger, making the ice blue of her eyes seem like a boiling liquid. Her complextion was pale, almost glowing against her black hair. She glared daggers at the guards that held her.

Hotohori looked her over, knowing that she must be from the same world as Miaka. He stood, and stepped down from his throne, moving over to her and the gaurds. "Release her." he stated, looking at the men. They complied, and let her go, stepping back, but staying on guard in case she tried anything dirty. Hotohori gazed at the girl, then looked at the others around the room. He nodded to Miaka, and she stepped foreward. "Yes, Hotohori?" she asked lightly, curious as to what the emporer wanted.

"Could you take her to your room, and speak with her? I'm not going to make her a spectical for this room." Hotohori said, looking back at the girl. He gestured for her to follow Miaka, though he recieved a glare from her. "Don't worry, miss. You'll be safe. You have my blessing to be here." he told her gently, stepping back, then turning to move back to his throne.

Miaka nodded, and pranced foreward. She took hold of the girl's hand, "Come on. Let's go. I'll show you around, and we can talk." she said with a smile. The girl stared at her a moment, registering what Miaka was wearing. She recognized the uniform from on the of schools, and decided to follow her. They walked quickly to Miaka's room, and soon were sitting on the bed, Miaka talking almost a mile a minute.

* * *

After awhile, the girl was wandering around the palace, mainly avoiding who she could. Miaka, of course, was promptly explaining what she had learned to Hotohori and the others. Though, Tasuki was out of the loop since he was busily following the new girl. He seemed to have taken an intrest in her, and didn't know why. So he wanted to find out. "Hey! You there." he called to her, jogging a little to catch up to her.

She stopped, and stared at him. Her gaze was back to ice, no longer as pissed off as she had been earlier. She didn't know what this guy wanted, and she really didn't care. Though he was amusing, since he was dressed funny. He reminded her of the bandits she used to read about in her books. She mentally laughed, picturing him in a situation she had read about.

"So, what's your name?" Tasuki asked, pausing for an answer. He frowned when she didn't speak. "Are you a mute, or something?" he asked, trying not to snap at her. Again, she didn't reply to him, and so he sighed, and fell silent. When she started walking again, he followed her. It was almost like he had subconsiously self-appointed himself as her gaurdian. That would cause problems, since he wasn't crazy about girls. He left her as she continued to wander, and decided to go find some of the others.

* * *

Tasuki walked around, and soon ran into Hotohori. "Hey there, Hotohori. What's up with that girl?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked around, wondering where the emporer's counsel was. They normally followed him around where ever he went. Though it was possible that Hotohori had ordered them not to follow. Which was also odd for the emporer.

"As I suspected, she is from Miaka's world. She had found the book in a cafe when a man, what I'm guessing is Miaka's brother, left it behind." Hotohori explained, also looking around, mainly out towards the gardens. "Tasuki, I want you to watch over her. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble since I won't be able to." he said lightly, turning his gaze back on the bandit he knew as a friend.

Tasuki stared at him, feeling his mouth drop open. "No! She's a girl! She'll be fine." he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. Though, from the look on the emporer's face, he sighed. "Fine. I'll watch her. But if she gets me into trouble, I'm not doing it anymore." he stated, and stalked off to find the girl once again. He found her in the garden, near the pond that Miaka had almost once drowned in.

* * *

"Hey there. I've just been informed that I'm to watch over you so you don't get into trouble." Tasuki grunted, walking over to stand beside her. Of course, she just looked at him, only instead of anger coloring her eyes, it was just a dull, bored look. He wondered what was going through her mind as the afternoon began to fade into the blackness of the night. "Let's go get some grub." he said suddenly, realizing it was past dinner time.

* * *

**Tomoe-Chan:** Well, there's the end of Chapter one, I couldn't really think of a good end, but I promise you'll see more cliff-hangers when I get the story really moving. Please review and tell me what you think of the new and improved!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomoe-Chan:** Hey there. It's chapter two! Yay! Wow, two in one day. Maybe I can get three or four? Heehee. Hope so. As long as I don't get caught up in my roleplays like I usually do. Who knows? If I'm lucky maybe I can finish it before school starts. At least I have my wonderful story line to go by! Yay! Anyway, I really hope you like this new addition.

The days went by slowly, but soon the girl had been welcomed as part of the group. It was dawn, the sun rising over the horizon slowly and coloring the sky in beautiful rays of purple, and orange, leaving the rest of the world dull, and gray. The girl was usually always up before any of the others, so she stood in the garden like she normally did, and watched as the world came to life with color. She enjoyed being outside, and she also enjoyed making Tasuki continue to think she was a mute.

Soon, the peaceful morning was broken by a loud shreik coming from Miaka's room. The girl spun on her heel, and ran towards the room, soon followed by many of the Suzaku seven. They burst into the room, and stopped dead in their tracks. Miaka sat up in her bed, the covers drawn to her chest as she stared at the ceiling above her bed. All eyes followed her gaze to see a large spider, almost grinning down at Miaka.

Comotion ensued, and surely enough the spider was taken care of, and Miaka was folded into Tamahome's arms. "That thing was sent to spy, and possibly hurt Miaka, ya know?" chirped the monk, Chichiri. He looked around, and checked out Miaka's room before putting a protection seal around the perimeter of the room. "We should watch our backs. Someone is planning something, ya know." he said, leaving the room to check the rest of the palace.

The group filed out, the girl following a groggy Tasuki. She laughed, her voice chiming lightly with the sound. Tasuki paused and stared at her, he shook his head, and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or not. "That was so funny. A spider! Can you believe it?" she laughed, looking at Tasuki, and laughing more from the blank expression on his face.

"You talked!" Tasuki shreiked, surprised by the action. She looked at him skeptically, and shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Why the hell are you talking!? I thought you were a mute!" he yelled, glaring at the girl for such a joke. All this time she would never speak to him, no matter how much he tried, and yet she was probably talking to all the others behind his back.

"Hey, Karin!" Nuriko called, jogging over. He was still in his pajamas, and he stopped close by. "Be careful around the palace until Chichiri says it's safe, okay?" he asked, almost begging. The girl nodded at him, smiling widely. Nuriko smiled back, and looked at Tasuki. "Morning, Fang boy." he said lightly, laughing.

Tasuki stared between Nuriko and the girl, confused. "Karin? That's your name? Why didn't you tell me!" he demanded, his face reddening with anger. He didn't like being the last one to learn things, and right now, he was the last one to learn about this girl, Karin. He glared at her, waiting to see what she would say this time.

Karin chimed with laughter, "You're so silly, Bandit boy. I enjoyed watching you try to talk to me when you thought I was a mute. But don't worry, I never told anyone the things you told me." she said with a giggle. She recalled many times where Tasuki had confided in her things he more than likely wouldn't have said if he knew she could talk. She and Nuriko burst out with laughter as they watched the red of his face go from being that of anger, to that of embarassment.

Tasuki grumbled, but couldn't help but not stay mad at her. He felt his stomach growl with hunger. "Let's go get some breakfast." he suggested grumpily. Nuriko agreed, but they would have to stop by his room first so he could dress. The three agreed and moved off to Nuriko's room, then to the kitchens for food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotohori was once again fed and dressed, ready to start his daily routine of being emporer. His counsel stood before his throne, each one talking to the other. "Will you just get on with it?" Hotohori asked, eager to get their talk over with so he could have quiet before his other duties came up to be dealt with.

The counsel stirred, and one man stepped foreward. "Your highness, we must say that this girl, Karin, mustn't stay at the palace. She is naught but a commoner that happens to be from the same world as our preistess." he said, bowing in respect. The others bowed as well, mumbling their agreement. When they all straightened, they looked up at Hotohori, awaiting his answer.

Hotohori pretended to think on what they had said, "She will stay at the palace. There is nothing wrong with her being here, and you know full well that she wouldn't be able to survive in the city for the fact that she doesn't know the customs of this world." he stated, his voice full with finality.

"Your highness, please listen to reason. We can send," the man started again, determined to get Hotohori to send the girl away. Though he stopped speaking as Hotohori straightened in his chair, and held up a hand. They bowed, and the man stepped back into the line of other counsel members.

"I have spoken. She will stay at the palace, and I do not wish to hear more of this subject." Hotohori stated, pounding his fist onto the arm of his throne. The counsel all bowed together, and dismissed themselves. Hotohori leaned back into his throne, sighing, and rubbed his temples. He knew his counsel was wary of Karin, but he didn't want to send her away. Maybe the great Suzaku had a reason for her coming here.

* * *

Once again, Tasuki was with Karin. They had finished eating, and Nuriko had gone off to do his own thing. Karin had fallen silent, irritating Tasuki in the meantime. She giggled softly at his irritation, and looked around. They were about to pass a side corridor, and Tasuki was so angry he wasn't paying any attention to her. She bit back a snicker, and as they passed the corridor, she slipped away from her gaurdian.

Karin giggled when she was sure Tasuki wouldn't hear her. She remembered a small place that would allow her access to the palace roof. She moved swiftly, avoiding anyone and everyone. Soon she found herself on the roof tops of the palace, and found a shaded place to sit and hide for awhile.

It wasn't nearly fifteen minutes before Tasuki finally spoke again. "Karin, how come you won't talk to me?" he asked, waiting for her answer, still thinking she was following him. When she didn't speak, he sighed and spun around to look at her, only to find himself alone. His face paled as he tried to register when she could have left. "Karin!" he screeched, racing down the hall as he retraced his steps.

He rallied the palace, and everyone was racing around trying to find their missing guest. While Karin watched the comotion from the roof. She giggled softly, knowing she was in for a long lecture after this. When Tasuki and the others of the Suzaku seven had gathered in the court yard, and just as they were about to come to the conclusion of Karin's kidnapping, she stood and called out to them.

Tasuki screeched, "Get your ass down here now!" he hissed loudly, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Karin moved down the roof, scared of her falling. She reached the edge of the roof, and leapt to the ground. He paled in color when she jumped, but felt relief flood his veins when she was okay. He rushed over to her, his hands gripping her arms as he shook her slightly. "What were you thinking!? You had us all worried to death! You could easily be killed!" he screamed, anger coloring his face crimson.

Karin giggled lightly, rolling her eyes. She looked at the others, and waved her apology. They, of course, found the joke in it and went on their way, letting people know she was found as they went. Karin stood straight again, and looked at Tasuki. "You were seriously that worried about me, Bandit Boy?" she asked lightly, smiling mischeviously.

"What do you think!?" Tasuki snapped, glaring at her. He was angry beyond comparison, but didn't know why exactly. Why should he care about what happened to her? It was her business if she got hurt or killed, why should it matter to him? Either way, he was soon calming down because he just couldn't stay angry when she smiled like that. Wait, what was wrong with him! Tasuki didn't want to feel this way for some girl. He was confused, but sighed in defeat. His anger deflated just as fast as it had inflated.

Over the next few days, Tasuki kept a close eye on his charge. Karin had started to get a little annoyed with how close of an eye he kept on her, but gave him credit since she hadn't been able to slip away from him. Besides, she did kind of deserve it with that little act. Though Tasuki began to seem to be getting bored there at the palace.

**Tomoe-Chan:** As I said in the first chapter, cliff-hangers will come more when I get more into the battles and what not. I'm thinking I'll make a filler chapter between Chapters five and six, to focus more on the bandits and the budding romance between Karin and Tasuki. Of course they will **not** proclaim love for one another until **much** later in the story. So do not get your hopes up.


End file.
